


Переменные

by halfdeadScorpio



Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Fluff and Smut, M/M, Telepathic Sex
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-03
Updated: 2014-11-03
Packaged: 2018-02-23 23:56:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2560472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/halfdeadScorpio/pseuds/halfdeadScorpio
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Чтобы обе части уравнения оставались равны, то что сделано с одной частью. должно быть сделано и с другой.</p><p>Через несколько месяцев после песчаной бури Кевин начинает чувствовать что-то странное. Не то чтобы это было плохо.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Переменные

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Variables](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1660016) by [Mixxy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mixxy/pseuds/Mixxy). 



> Работа на ФБ2014

В первый раз это происходит в один из дней в конце шоу Кевина.

Он рассказывает о ситуации на дорогах, которая, как и всегда, легка и спокойна, и ужасающа, когда чувствует первый укол. Это похоже на давление где-то в глубине его живота, так что он легко об этом забывает.

Позже это происходит снова. Это ощущение не пропадает. Он меняет положение, пытаясь избавиться от дискомфорта, не прерывая шоу. Ощущение на мгновение пропадает, а потом бьет по нему. Оно почти в два раза сильнее, и из его рта вырывается резкий выдох.  
— П-прошу прощения за это, слушатели, — говорит он в микрофон, ерзая в кресле. Кевина словно прошивает молнией, и он закусывает губы, сдерживая вскрик.

С ужасом, он понимает, что это ощущение удовольствия, и что оно нарастает с каждой минутой, проходя сквозь него. Он возбуждается и понятия не имеет, почему.  
— Как бы там ни было, слушатели! — говорит он, сильно краснея, — Не забывайте, что в четверг будет наш еже… ежегодный фестиваль подсолнухов!

Кто-то постукивает по стеклу кабины, и когда Кевин поднимает взгляд, он видит стоящего там Дэниела, который выглядит обеспокоенным. Хотя, пожалуй, «обеспокоенный» — неправильное слово. Скорее «раздраженный, что обычная программа была прервана». Кевин шепчет «прошу прощения» и делает жест рукой, призванный показать, что все в порядке. И это правда, это действительно так, если игнорировать нарастающее возбуждение.  
— Этот фестиваль подсолнухов будет проходить в дел-деловом центре Дезерт Блаффс!

Кевин чувствует волну удовольствия, как если бы кто-то надавил на его простату, и дергается вперед, руками царапая дерево своего стола.  
— Ах, и это в-все новости на сегоооодня! Оставайтесь с нами, чтобы услышать, хмм… трехчасовой веселый свист эха в пустой студии. — еще один укол удовольствия, и рот Кевина открывается в беззвучном стоне. Его член напрягается, и ему нужно немедленно заканчивать эфир. — До следующего раза, Дезерт Блаффс, доследующегораза.

Табличка «в эфире» гаснет, и он быстро встает, хватая пиджак, и держит его перед собой, скрывая собственную очевидную эрекцию. И как раз вовремя, потому что в момент, когда поднимает пиджак, рядом появляется Дэниел.  
— Кевин, что произошло? Ты никогда не запинался в эфире. Этого не должно происходить.

— Я в порядке! — говорит Кевин, и его голос выше, чем обычно. — В порядке, абсолютно. Если ты меня извинишь…

— Ты не в порядке, — говорит Дэниел, констатируя факт. — Ты сбивался, запинался или иным образом спотыкался в словах несколько раз за последние десять минут. Раньше это происходило в среднем один раз за два с половиной часа. Это не обычное…

Ощущение нарастает, медленно и интенсивно, и Кевин беспокойно дергается, пытаясь избавиться от невыносимого удовольствия. Он что, собирается кончить? Может ли он вообще от этого кончить?  
— Дэниел, я не мог… ох, ох, мой Б… я должен идти! В уборную! — он отодвигает Дэниэла в сторону и выскакивает из комнаты, направляясь к уборным. В обычной ситуации он чувствовал бы сожаление, из-за своей грубости, но он чувствует в штанах такое возбуждение, что это даже больно. Искры удовольствия поднимаются вдоль его позвоночника, когда он идет по коридору, и ему хочется застонать. Он чувствует себя так, будто кто-то внутри него надавливает на простату. Он тяжело дышит, и его ноги дрожат, и его член кажется таким тяжелым, и он… ох… ох…

Он падает на колени, заглушая крик собственным пиджаком, когда кончает, сильно, прямо там, в коридоре.

Секунду он так и сидит, прижимая к себе пиджак, чтобы скрыть свое пылающее лицо. У него только что был оргазм, прямо на радио станции, даже без единого прикосновения. Что за черт?

— Кевин? — чьи-то руки ложатся на его собственные, и тянут его вверх, ставя на ноги. Он отрывает лицо от ткани, чтобы увидеть Лоурен, на лице которой написано что-то на границе между беспокойством и разочарованием. — Что происходит?

Он медленно выдыхает. Сперма в его штанах быстро остывает, но он больше ничего не чувствует, так что не волнуется из-за этого. Нет никаких причин, чтобы признаваться Лоурен в чем-то столь смущающем.  
— Ничего. Я просто почувствовал себя немного нехорошо, вот и все. Это уже прошло.

Она смотри скептически, и Кевин успокаивающее, как он надеется, улыбается.  
— Только не заболей, — говорит она наконец. — В твоем расписании нет болезней.

— Не заболею! — говорит он весело, отходя к двери.

***

Некоторое время с ним ничего не происходит, и он думает, что, может быть, что бы это ни было, оно исчезло. Несчастный случай. Вероятно, побочный эффект из-за того, что он давно уже ни с кем не спал. Он практически соблюдал воздержание с тех пор, как появился Антонио с этими его числами и лежащими в беспорядке волосами, и Кевин мгновенно влюбился. Все остальные просто… отошли на второй план.

И вот, через несколько дней он сидит на совещании. Оно проходит хорошо… пока что только одному человеку пришлось давать седативное!

А потом он чувствует покалывание.

Это начинается медленно и едва заметно, так мягко, что сначала он думает, что это просто ветер заставляет волосы на его затылке подняться. Мурашки бегут по его рукам, и он дрожит. Разве где-то открыто окно?

Но скоро он чувствует, что ему очень, очень жарко. Он ощущает, как его лицо краснеет, и обмахивается бумагами. Чувство становится сильнее, сворачивается спиралью внизу живота, и его глаза расширяются от шока, когда он понимает, что это снова происходит. Удовольствие, медленно и сладко, проходит сквозь него, заставляя неловко ерзать.

Раньше это было быстрое, острое возбуждение, но в этот раз оно нарастет постепенно. Проходит пятнадцать минут, пока Лоурен щебечет о чем-то команде, а Кевин уже полу-возбужден под столом. Чем бы ни было это чувство, оно не торопится, и он почти желает, чтобы оно было острее, как в прошлый раз. Так медленно это практически похоже на пытку.

— Кевин? — спрашивает Лоурен, и Кевин понимает, что он на какое-то время отключился.

Он пытается сосредоточиться, сжимая ноги вместе.  
— Да?

— Что думаешь?

— Супер, — говорит он, понятия не имея, о чем вообще разговор. — Просто отлично.

Она улыбается ему, что значит он дал правильный ответ, и возвращается к своей болтовне. Импульс удовольствия пробегает по позвоночнику Кевина, и он невольно сминает в руке бумаги. Стажеры смотрят на него с любопытством, и он улыбается им, надеясь, что те не поймут, насколько Кевин возбужден.

Еще одна волну удовольствия, и она нарастает так мягко и неторопливо, что Кевин чувствует, как оно медленно просачивается в его кости. Его бедра немного приподнимаются, а руки упираются в кресло.

— Эй, у тебя все нормально, приятель? — шепчет ему Тед, похлопывая по руке.

Прикосновение похоже на удар током, и Кевин отдергивает руку.  
— Прости! — выдыхает он, потому что Тед выглядит слегка опешившим. — Я просто…

О, Боже. Он не способен это выдержать. Он пытается не прижиматься к столу, но не может. Он склоняет голову так, чтобы это выглядело, будто он смотрит на свои заметки. Но вместо этого он пытается успокоить свое дыхание, стараясь игнорировать напряженный член в штанах, плотнее сжимая ноги.

Еще один неторопливый толчок, и ему приходится закусить губу, чтобы не застонать. Он близко. Он так близко. Он не может этого выдержать. Он резко встает, при этом роняя несколько бумаг на пол.  
— Я должен отойти ненадолго! — выдавливает он, — В уборную. Сейчас вернусь!

Он практически бежит в туалет, ныряя внутрь, и использует мусорную корзину, чтобы заблокировать дверь. Ему совсем не нужно, чтобы кто-нибудь зашел сюда прямо сейчас. Затем он заскакивает в кабинку и запирает ее, просто на всякий случай. Почти мгновенно захваченный ощущением, он упирается руками в стенки кабинки, его спина выгибается. Он больше не может сдерживать свои стоны, толкаясь бедрами в пустоту. Так хорошо… так хорошо… он был на грани так долго, и ему нужно… нужно…

А потом он кончает, вздрагивая, будто его ударило молнией, и вскрикивая. Ноги больше не держат его, поэтому он тяжело падает на сиденье. Его руки по-прежнему трясутся, и он все еще тяжело дышит, когда расстегивает штаны и пытается очиститься, насколько это возможно.

После он рассматривает себя в зеркале и несколько раз глубоко вздыхает. Он владеет собой. Он профессионал. У него только что не было оргазма прямо на работе.

Все взгляды устремляются на него. когда он возвращается в комнату, улыбаюсь, даже не смотря на то, что в ногах все еще чувствуется слабость.  
— Ты в порядке? — спрашивает Лоурен, приподнимая одну бровь. — Нам показалось, мы слышали крик.

— Ох, просто увидел в зеркале кошмарную тень, и это застало меня врасплох. Вы знаете, как это бывает.

Они все кивают, и пара человек бормочет: «ох, да, случалось такое».

Кевин садится на место, рисует цветы и клыки на полях своих записей, чувствуя тепло и свободу, и удовлетворение. Он не может сдержаться и тихо, довольно выдыхает.

***

Неделей позже, когда он просто понемногу засыпает, желая, чтобы его кровать не была такой пустой, он чувствует резкий укол боли. Он стонет, закрывая глаза рукой.  
— Нет, только не сейчас, я пытаюсь заснуть.

Но эти ощущения не слушают его. Они накатывают, заставляя задыхаться и выгибаться, его руки сжимают простыни.  
— А-ах, это… о, улыбающийся бог, именно здесь, да… — он чувствует давление точно в правильных местах, как будто что-то хочет заставить его кончить так быстро, насколько это возможно. И он уже на полпути к этому, оох.

Что ж, раз уж он чувствует все это, и у него действительно давно уже не было хорошего оргазма в этой кровати…

… Кому будет хуже, если он насладится происходящим?

Он обхватывает ногами подушку, прижимая ее близко к себе. Не толкаясь, просто прижимаясь и чувствуя, как нарастает удовольствие. Если закрыть глаза, то он почти может представить, что здесь с ним Антонио, скользит руками по его коже сводит с ума своим языком и пальцами, и членом.

Пальцы его ног поджимаются, и он почти видит над собой Антонио, его потемневший многообещающие взгляд. Удовольствие скручивается и горит внутри него, и стонет, запрокидывая голову назад.  
— Оох, Антонио, именно так… ох, ох, пожалуйста, я… пожалуйста… — его голос срывается, и он почти на грани, чувствует, что ему сносит крышу, хотя кроме него, извивающегося на кровати, никого больше нет, простынь путается вокруг его ног.

— Антонио! — выдыхает он, с силой сжимая подушку, когда кульминация бьет его, как приближающийся поезд.

Позже он лежит на спине, с наслаждением потягиваясь и счастливо напевая. Знаете, возможно, это не худшее, что могло произойти.

***

В конце концов, он начинает наслаждаться этими небольшими эпизодами. Чаще всего они происходят в его свободное время, и нет ничего лучше, чем устроится на диване в конце долгого дня и чувствовать себя так, будто тебя хорошенько оттрахали.

Один раз он кончает во время эфира, и это захватывающе и пугающе одновременно, и это один из лучших оргазмов, что у него были за этот год. Удовольствие достигает пика, как раз когда он говорит об основных принципах Стрекс, так что он может скрыть все свои вздохи и стоны под страстью к предмету. Он кончает с рычанием:  
— И мы обязаны этим нашему… нашему… нашем УлыбающимусяБогуда!

Он получает поздравления за такую явную страсть в этом отрывке.

— Это дар, — говорит он, развалившись в своем кресле и покуривая сигарету.

Один раз покалывание начинается, когда он уходит с работы. Он усмехается, задаваясь вопросом, произойдет ли это снова в машине, или он успеет добраться до дома. Но все происходит быстрее, чем ожидалось, так что он стискивает зубы и пытается побыстрее добраться до двери.

Он так сосредоточен, что врезается в кого-то. В буквальном смысле в кого-то врезается. В совершенно определенного, идеального, умного, пахнущего-чернилами-и-бумагой кого-то.  
— Оу, Антонио!, — говорит он, задыхаясь из-за бега и потому что это Антонио, и потому что сквозь него только что прошла еще одна сладкая стрела удовольствия.

— Кевин, — говорит Антонио, и смотрит на него, моргая своими дубово-карими глазами. Его голос заставляет Кевина дрожать. — Прости. Я тебя не видел.

— Нет проблем, — говорит Кевин, его колени подгибаются. — На самом деле, это была моя вина. Как… эм, как дела в отделе учета?

Лицо Антонио светлеет. Кевин может слушать, как он говорит о числах, весь день… ему нравится, каким взволнованным тот выглядит, когда говорит о статистике и вероятности, размере прибыли и вычислениях. Его голос омывает Кевина, так же как и очередная волна… оу.

— Ох, да, — выдыхает он, и Антонио на секунду перестает говорить. — Эм, нет, я просто… — Ох, это приятно, — говорю, что да, это потрясающе, как тебе удалось найти пропущенную точку десятичной дроби. Ты знаешь, я, эм, в последнее время я очень увлекся числами?

— Да? — говорит Антонио, легко улыбаясь ему. Сердце Кевина, кажется, пытается выпрыгнуть из груди, а что-то немного ниже трепещет в солидарности. — Что же, тогда есть один случай, который, возможно, тебя заинтересует. У нас было превышение бюджета на пятьдесят долларов, что казалось странным, ведь больше ни у одного отдела такого не было. Так что мы посмотрели в файлах…

Сочетание того, что он здесь с Антонио, смотрит на него и слушает его, в то время как давление и жар заживо сжигают его изнутри… это невыносимо. Он прижимает руку ко рту, пытаясь сдержать отчаянный вскрик. Антонио прикасается к его руке.  
— Кевин? Все хорошо?

Кевин тянется за прикосновением. Ему хочется умолять о большем. Он хочет этого.  
— Я в порядке. Просто немного устал. Пр… продолжай. — его голос срывается, и он кашляет, чтобы скрыть это.

— О. Что же, если ты уверен. Так вот, я сказал отделу рекламы проверить, на что пошли их деньги, так же, как и радио, и они сказали, что…

Его голос превращается в один непрерывный поток, сливаясь с удовольствием, уже растекающимся по его венам и сжигающем его в огне, и Кевин так чертовски близко, он хочет схватить Антонио и поцеловать его, и отдаться ему….

— В любом случае, — говорит Антонио, хотя Кевин едва ли может слышать его за звуком собственного сердцебиения. — В конце концов, оказалось, что это вина отдела ресурсов! У всего этого была тонна последствий. Очень интересных. Если хочешь, я мог бы рассказать тебе больше за ужином. Если ты хочешь, знаешь. Мы можем…

Кевин приходит в себя.  
— Прости, Антонио. Мне надо бежать! — он проскакивает мимо него и почти бежит к своей машине. Оказавшись внутри, он тут же хватается за подголовник, вскидывая бедра и кончая с криком.

Упав на сиденье, он думает о том, что Антонио говорил перед его побегом. Хотя, он не особо уловил смысл. Ох, что ж. Скорее всего, там не было ничего важного.

***

Кевин в ужасном настроении.

Прямо перед работой у него снова был один из этих чудесных приступов. Он выгибался в своем кресле, вскидывая бедра и чувствуя, как становится все жарче и жарче, а потом…

Все просто прекратилось.

И больше не вернулось, а его собственная рука и близко не чувствовалась так же хорошо, вообще ни в какое сравнение не шла. К тому же, у него не было времени, чтобы заняться собой, так что ему пришлось думать о той ужасной женщине ниже по улице, пока возбуждение не ушло.

Один из стажеров остановился у его стола, напевая какую-то раздражающую песенку.  
— Вот ваш кофе, мистер Фри!

Он взглянул на чашку.  
— Это холодный кофе. Я пью горячий.

— О, черт, простите! Но, вы же знаете, как это бывает! Я уверен, он ничуть не хуже.

Не глядя, он тянется и хватает стажера за воротник, притягивая вниз.  
— Попробуй еще раз, — говорит он ровно, спокойно и угрожающе. — И, если в этот раз ты сделаешь неправильно, я очень творчески придумаю, как поменять твои конечности местами, потому что они такие серые и скучные, что совсем не поднимают мне настроение.

Стажер взвизгивает и выскакивает из студии так быстро, что почти спотыкается об свои собственные ноги. Кевин поворачивается обратно к своим заметкам и слышит позади себя неодобрительный писк.  
— Кевин, — говорит Дэниел, — ты не должен угрожать стажерам. Это наша работа.

Кевин вздыхает:  
— Мне жаль. Я просто сегодня немного не в духе.

— В чем проблема?

— Это не важно.

— Я бы посоветовал тебе сказать мне, иначе нам придется снова мотивировать тебя.

Кевин потирает шею, где все еще остались ожоги с прошлой «мотивации». Он на самом деле не хотел бы этого снова… ему понадобилось несколько дней, чтобы вспомнить, кто он такой. Он решает соврать, хотя и абсолютно уверен, что у Дэниела где-то есть встроенный детектор лжи.  
— Я просто… — он проводит рукой по волосам. — Я очень сексуально неудовлетворен, ясно? Мне нужно переспать с кем-нибудь, вроде как, прямо сейчас. Ты же знаешь, какого это, правда?

Дэниел не отвечает, и, когда Кевин оборачивается, он обмирает. Потому что рядом с Дэниелом, ярко покраснев, стоит Антонио.  
— Ох, ээ, Антонио! Что, кхм, привело тебя сюда?

— Просто кое-какие цифры о городском бюджете. — говорит он, не встречаясь с Кевином взглядом. — Я подумал, ты захочешь их увидеть, для твоего шоу. Я просто… оставлю их Дэниелу. Пока.

Кевин открывает рот, чтобы сказать ему не уходить, но его уже нет. Он роняет лоб на стол, мечтая о том, чтобы взлететь к солнцу и просто исчезнуть.  
— Дэниел, как долго он стоял там?

— Он пришел вскоре после меня.

Кевин решает спрятаться под столом и никогда больше оттуда не вылезать.

 

***

События сменяют друг друга. Жизнь продолжается. Антонио оказывается втянут в потасовку с несколькими дезерт блаффскими налоговыми инспекторами (близкими родственниками найт вейловских библиотекарей, как сказали Кевину). Он остается истекать кровью на куче счетов, а Кевин даже не может оплакать его на радио.

Позже Антонио становится лучше, и Кевин все же плачет, от счастья. Стрекс одобряет подобный уровень проявления счастья. И, когда Кевин встречает Антонио на парковке Бургер Кинг, он держит его за руку и улыбается ему. Все прекрасно.

На их третьем свидании все не так прекрасно.

Все идет так хорошо, и Кевин думает упомянуть, что взял официальные формы Стрекс для начала половых отношений. Хотя, это может быть уже чересчур. Антонио рассказывает ему забавную историю о пропавшей квитанции, и Кевин мечтательно за ним наблюдает.

А потом он чувствует это.

Его лицо краснеет почти мгновенно, потому что в этот раз ощущение такое сильное и глубокое, что просто переполняет его. Он возбуждается с такой скоростью, что, как ему кажется, это может быть новый рекорд.

— Кевин, — осторожно спрашивает Антонио через стол. — Ты в порядке?

— Все отлично! — говорит он, цепляясь руками за скатерть, когда иглы удовольствия прошивают его живот.

— Ты уверен?

— Да, Антонио. Я… аах… прости, прости! Все хорошо. Просто… ах… превосходно.

Антонио останавливает на нем строгий взгляд.  
— Что-то не так, насколько я чувствую. Что происходит?

Кевин тронут, что Антонио может это почувствовать, но ощущает и прикосновение другого рода.  
— Просто… немного болит живот, наверное?

— Ох. Ты хочешь уйти? Я могу подвезти тебя до дома.

— Не… ммм… это нелепо, еще даже не принесли нашу е-еду.

Антонио наклоняется и накрывает руку Кевина своей.  
— Ты, очевидно, утомлен. Я не думаю, что…

Он замолкает, когда Кевин отдергивает руку в сторону. Он хочет, чтобы Антонио к нему прикоснулся, действительно хочет, но он не вынесет этого сейчас. Он чувствует, что уже близок к тому, чтобы кончить, намного раньше, чем обычно, и ему нужно уйти до того, как это случится прямо здесь, за столом.

Но потом Кевин чувствует по-настоящему приятный импульс и понимает, что, о нет, это происходит прямо сейчас, нет, нет, нетнетнет…

Он задыхается, его голова откидывается назад, когда он кончает, поджимая пальцы ног в ботинках.

Потом, когда он бездумно пялится в потолок, приходит стыд, всепоглощающий стыд. Он поверить не может, что только что сделал это. Мажет, Антонио не заметил.

— Кевин, ты только что. .? — не повезло.

Антонио изумленно смотрит на него, открыв рот, и Кевину хочется свернуться в клубок и умереть.  
— Мне жаль, это просто… такое просто иногда случается, и я не могу это контролировать, и я не думал, что это произойдет сейчас, потому что обычно такого не случается по вечерам. Но это произошло, и у меня не было времени, чтобы смыться, прости…

— Эй, — рука Антонио снова накрывает его, и в этот раз Кевин не отодвигает свою. — Я не злюсь на тебя, ничего такого. Ты просто застиг меня врасплох. Это… заболевание?

Кевин качает головой, его щеки все еще горят.  
— Я смотрел, эм, симптомы. Единственное, чем это могло бы быть — Болезнь Дикого Броненосца, но у меня не начала формироваться чешуя, так что это не она.

— Так это… что-то психологическое?

— Я не знаю. Это просто происходит. И иногда это, эм. Приятно. Очень приятно. Но иногда, это случается… ну, вот как сейчас. Или…

— Во время эфира, — говорит Антонио, его глаза расширяются. — Я думал, ты просто иногда переигрываешь.

— Ты… слушаешь мое шоу? — спрашивает Кевин, заправляя прядь волос за ухо.

— Ага. Каждый раз, когда ты в эфире.

Кевин не может удержать улыбку, которая проскальзывает по его лицу, и сжимает руку Антонио немного крепче.

***

Антонио врывается в гостиную, размахивая листом бумаги, выглядит он торжествующе.  
— Кевин! Думаю, я знаю, что с тобой происходит!

— Хм? — спрашивает Кевин, все еще погруженный в книгу Джоди Пиколт.

— Манипуляции с переменными!

— А?

— Я знаю, почему с тобой происходят эти твои… ээ, приступы. По крайней мере, я думаю, что знаю.

— Правда? — Кевин опускает книгу. — И почему?

— Манипуляции с переменными! — повторяет Антонио, просияв. — Чтобы части уравнения оставались равными, то, что происходит с одной, должно произойти и с другой!

— … Что?

— Хорошо, хорошо, смотри. — он достает доску — почему она вообще у него с собой? — и пишет:

«a b»

— Теперь, «а» — это ты. И твой двойник — «b».

— Мой двойник? Который был во время песчаной бури?

— Да, он. Значит так, когда вы двое встретились, что-то связало вас двоих, — он добавляет:

«a = b»

— А еще есть множество переменных, которые не имеют значения. По какой-то причине, они были неважны. Так, скажем, твой двойник сломает палец. Это пустая переменная.

«1 x a = b x 1»

— Для тебя ничего не должно меняться. Но, почему-то, это конкретное воздействие оказалось значимым. Итак, если у твоего двойника близость с кем-то.

«a = b + 2»

— Чтобы сохранить обе части равными… чтобы вы двое оставались в равновесии… то, что сделали с одной частью, должно быть сделано и со второй.

«2 + a = b + 2»

— Ты понял?

Кевин садится и берет доску.  
— Ты имеешь в виду. — говорит он недоверчиво. — что каждый раз, когда это происходит… это все из-за того, мой двойник занимается сексом?

— Я уверен, что так.

Кевин секунду пялится на доску. У него не хватает слов. Он думает о днях, когда едва ли мог выйти из дома из-за того, что приступы случались по три раза в день.  
«Вау. Мой двойник был очень занят».

— Антонио, — спрашивает он медленно. — Как ты думаешь, если воздействие будет с моей стороны, мой двойник это почувствует?

Антонио задумывается на минуту, а потом кивает.  
— Чтобы части уравнения оставались равными, действия над переменными с обеих сторон должны совпадать.

Кевин снова смотрит на доску, уголки его губ дергаются в улыбке.  
— Хах.

***

Кевин распахивает дверь в офис Антонио.  
— Эй. Ты мне нужен.

Антонио дает своим коллегам несколько напутствующих слов и выходит за Кевином в комнату, которую они отвели для подобных случаев. Стрекс были очень любезны. Радио стоит на столе, и Кевин включает его. Темный, глубокий голос радиоведущего Найт Вейла наполняет комнату.  
— В том то и дело с книжными злодеями или, вы знаете, гигантскими злодейскими корпорациями. Люди всегда будут бороться против них, и они никогда не смогут победить.

Кевин уже стягивает одежду, и Антонио спешит присоединиться, сжимая член Кевина, заставляя его возбудиться.

Голос по радио запинается.  
— Эм. Но, как я и говорил, важно, чтобы мы… ох… чтобы мы, как общество… ммм.

Антонио садится в ближайшее кресло, и Кевин садится сверху, принимая его глубоко в себя одним плавным движением. Его вздох повторяется по радио на несколько мгновений позже.  
— С-слушатели! Простите за эт-это, просто небольшие технические проблемы.

Кевин начинает двигать бедрами, насаживаясь на член своего идеального Антонио, и стоны, которые раздаются в эфире, действительно благозвучны.  
— Ох, я… кхм. Мы как… как о-общество... должны, ах, сражаться! Против… против злодеев… которые будут… ах, ах, бл… которые хотят только… Ох, святая пустота.

Антонио вскидывает бедра, и заставляет Кевина стонать еще раз. Тот вскрикивает одновременно с голосом по радио, который сейчас сводится к обрывкам слов, отрывистым стонам и беспорядочным вздохам.

— Не думаешь, — говорит Антонио Кевину между поцелуями, — что он выяснит, что происходит? Найдет связь?

В ухмылке Кевина слишком много зубов.  
— О, я с нетерпением этого жду.

**Author's Note:**

> А потом все это превратилось в тотальную пассивно-агрессивную секс-войну (с)


End file.
